Kendall Snow
|previous affiliation = |mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Trio Dragon Slayer|partner = Kianna|base of operations = Sabertooth|status = Active|relatives = Parents(deceased)|magic = Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid|image gallery = yes}} Kendall, is a S-Class Wizard of Sabertooth, and the leader of Team Trio Dragon Slayer with her friends. She was formerly a Mage of Fairy Tail, but left during the S-Class Trials. Kendall is often a model for Sorcerer Magazine, and Sabertooth's Drawing Card. Appearance Kendall is a slim and tall young woman with long pastel yellow-blonde hair, along with black eyes. She has a curvaceous body with ample bust. Kendalll has snow white skin and wears revealing outfits which shows off her body. According to the boys, she is attractive and cute. Kendall rarely smiles and only smiles whenever something good happen like victory or something. She occasionally wears revealing clothes with a hot pink skirt. Personality Kendall sort of acts like a lesbian. Well, she's kind and sort of.. quiet. But, she works hard as always and is strict when it comes to jobs. Kendall can be loud(rarely). And rarely even shows any emotions. She technically acts like a emo though, rarely showing any emotions or something. Magic and Abilities * Ice Dragon's Roar (氷竜の咆哮, Hyōryū no Hōkō): The Ice Dragon Slayer's '''exclusive ''Dragon's Roar, ''incorporating the element of ice. With this spell, Kendall is able to gather a large amount of ice in her mouth before firing it toward her opponent in the form of several shards that are capable of ripping the opponent to shreds. The target hit with this spell will begin to be frozen over, trapping them in a block of ice. * '''Ice Dragon's Claw (氷竜の爪, Hyōryū no Tsume): With this spell, Kendall is able to form Ice over her hands in order to resemble that of an Ice Dragon's. The strength of these claws are able to contend with and even break the blades of some swords. To prove how cold this spell is able to get, when in use it is able to cause the moisture in the are to begin to freeze, creating particles of snow in the process. When Kendall slashes the target with these claws, she is able to cause the opponent to begin freezing over for as long as she maintains contact. * Ice Dragon's Scales (氷竜の秤, Hyōryū no Hakari): The Ice Dragon Slayer's exclusive Scales, incorporating the element of ice. As the surrounding climate begins its inevitable decline in temperature due to continued use of Kendall's spells, the strength of any of her later spells continue to increase to the point that armor composed from ice begins to form. These collections of ice are initially most prominent on the lower portion of her arms and entire back but these formations soon progress to the rest of her body as the fight drags on. This armor is able to take multiple hits from and opponent and can even start to cause an opponent who maintains contact for too long to begin freezing. * Ice Dragon's Wing (氷竜の翼, Hyōryū no Tsubasa): The area around Kendall's arm is immediately frozen over and the air becomes frosted in her vicinity. The aura of this spell can instantly freeze anything that comes into extended contact with it, encasing it in a massive glacier. The use of this spell has the added effect of engulfing the surrounding landscape in a frozen tundra, the coldness of which is intense enough to create snow in the sky. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer * Ice Age: Hail Descension (氷期: 雹下降, Hyōki: Hyōkakō): To use this spell, Kendall proceeds to first jump high into the air above her target(s) and then proceeds to conjure a large glacier from even the tiniest bit of moisture in the air. She appears to stand above it as the glacier begins forming at her feet, taking in more moisture from the atmosphere and grows in size. After the glacier has finished forming, Kendall uses the crafted mass of ice to come down atop of her foes, utilizing the glacier's massive weight to completely crush anyone beneath her, literally and metaphorically. This technique does not heavily rely on power as it focuses on using the natural design of a large descending object in order to do damage to Kendall's foes. Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. History ... Equipment Ice Scythe '(氷''ice scythe) Relationships * '''Charles Laflamme: Charles, was her boyfriend and they dated ever since they joined Sabertooth in year X791. Synopsis ... Trivia